Pour l'honneur de la famille
by DevilNeverDie
Summary: Dante qui pense à sa famille... rien d'autre à ajouter.


Dante était paisiblement installé sur son fauteuil, les pieds sur son bureau, comme à son habitude. Les yeux fermés, il laissait le tout petit ronronnement du ventilateur du Devil May Cry et la puissante musique de son vieux juke-box pénétrer dans ses oreilles. Un bon vieux rock, ce que le fils de Sparda préfère. Malgré la musique qui faisait trembler le parquet de l'agence par ses vibrations, personne n'entendait le son de la guitare, de la batterie, de la gratte et de la voix du chanteur, et pour cause. Il faisait nuit, la lumière de la lune entrait dans le Devil May Cry grâce aux imposantes fenêtres sur la façade du bâtiment.

Dante ouvrit doucement ses yeux bleus afin de jeter un coup d'œil à son office qui, malgré tout, avait un côté austère. La salle principale était partiellement vide, seul le bureau de Dante était visible dès qu'on entrait par la porte principale. Cependant, il y avait un billard américain non loin, les queues en bois, qui étaient au nombre de deux, dormaient côte à côte sur le billard, les boules du jeu étaient éparpillées sur l'ensemble de la table. De l'autre côté de l'agence, il y avait deux canapés autour d'une table basse. Une vieille télévision se reposait sur la table en question. Dante se leva, faisant légèrement voler son imperméable en cuir rouge, son préféré. Ce dernier se dirigea vers le billard, il aimait bien faire une petite partie de temps en temps quand il n'y avait pas de démons à chasser ou quand il n'y avait pas de mission à accomplir. Dante prit les deux queues et en posa une sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui était à deux mètres du billard, l'autre lui servirait pour faire une petite partie. Le semi-démon parvint à repérer la boule blanche malgré la noirceur de l'agence du à la nuit. Il se fixa un objectif : faire rentrer la boule noire, la boule n°8, dans un des trous du billard. Il frappa la boule blanche. Cette dernière frappa la boule n°8 qui entama un long parcours sur le billard, se cognant contre les parois ainsi que sur ses sœurs, avant de finir sa course dans un des trous du billard. Jackpot ! Dante esquissa un sourire légèrement malsain. Il posa la queue du billard à côté de sa sœur. Il aimait son billard. Il ne servait pas à grand chose, sauf, peut être, à lancer des défis à ses clients ou à Lady quand elle demandait à Dante de l'aider dans une de ses missions, d'ailleurs il devait faire les missions qu'il ne voulait pas à cause de cela. Cependant le fils de Sparda aimait son billard, il l'avait payé une sacré somme pour l'obtenir, comme son bon vieux Juke-box.

Dante se retourna, et son sourire s'éclipsa pour laisser place à un visage légèrement triste. Il s'avança vers le bureau de son agence, prit le petit cadre qui était posé et observa la photo dessus. Sur la photo, une belle femme blonde était représentée dessus, personne, sauf exceptions près, comme par exemple Trish, ne savait qui était la personne représentée sur la photo. Dante refusait de répondre à cette question car c'était sa vie privée, son passé. Cette femme sur la photo n'était d'autre qu'Eva, la mère de Dante, l'amour de Sparda, tuée sans pitié par des démons. Reposant la photo sur le bureau, Dante se mit à fixer ses deux flingues, Ebony et Ivory, ses deux armes à feu préférées, qui s'étaient assoupies sur le bureau. Le fils de Sparda leva la tête et se mit à observer la grande et imposante épée qui dormait dans une vitrine derrière le bureau, c'était Rebellion, sa fidèle épée, cette que son père lui avait léguée. Il y tenait, il ne serait plus grand chose sans cette magnifique lame qui était un cadeau de famille, un héritage. Dante se dirigea vers une seconde vitrine, juste à côté de celle ou il y avait Rebellion, et dans cette vitrine il y avait une lame à la fois effrayante et hypnotisante. Cette lame faisait trembler de peur tous les démons qui la voyaient quand ces derniers venaient se balader au Devil May Cry quand Dante était absent ou non, mais certaines personnes, le plus souvent ses clients, pouvaient rester admiratives devant cette lame. Sparda était son nom. L'arme de son père qui portait le même nom que son possesseur, l'arme avec laquelle le Démon Noir avait vaincu Mundus, le Seigneur du monde des démons. Le semi-démon posa sa main droite sur la vitrine de l'arme de Sparda et poussa un profond soupir : il n'avait pas spécialement connu son père, mais il savait beaucoup de choses sur lui grâce à sa mère, une des personnes avec qui Dante a passé les meilleurs moments de sa jeunesse, avec une autre personne, une personne qu'il a du tuer par obligation, à contrecœur. Dante voulait pleurer, mais il se fit violence, un démon ne pleure jamais, c'était bien connu.

Il fit quelques pas vers la droite, vers la dernière vitrine, vitrine dans laquelle une arme était dans un profond sommeil, dans un silence qui devenait légèrement gênant. Dante s'en approcha, et, tout ce qu'il vit, c'était un simple katana qui se reposait dans son fourreau. Le fils de Sparda regarda plus attentivement l'arme qui se présentait à lui, il remarqua une amulette dont la chaine s'entourait autour de la poignée du katana. Dante baissa la tête et sous un léger soupir, il prononça un nom : Vergil. Ce katana n'était d'autre que Yamato, l'arme fétiche de Vergil qui, lui, n'était d'autre que son frère jumeau, celui avec qui Dante avait partagé sa jeunesse avec sa mère, celui qu'il a du vaincre car il voulait faire régner les démons sur terre, celui qu'il a du tuer car il était possédé par Mundus sous le nom de Nelo Angelo. Dante s'en voulait pour ça, mais il avait refusé de faire marche arrière, ce qui était fait l'a été, et on ne pouvait pas le changer. Dante était peut être le seul survivant de sa famille, mais il posa son poing droit sur son cœur et jura qu'il resterait en vie à chasser les démons…

…Pour la mémoire de sa famille, pour son honneur, en tant que fils de Sparda.

_Devil May Cry © Capcom_

_Texte by Queenie_


End file.
